December 19, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The December 19, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 19, 2016 at Schottenstein Center in Columbus, Ohio. This was the Raw after Roadblock: End of the Line. Episode summary Big Cass vs Rusev That’s two thus far in technicality-steeped conclusions in the young rivalry of Big Cass and Rusev, though admittedly their rematch from Roadblock: End of the Line Kickoff wasn’t anywhere near long enough to end in a count-out. Still fuming over The Super Athlete’s cowardly assault of Enzo Amore the previous night, Big Cass jumped Rusev the second the bell rang and began whaling away at him unrelentingly. With Rusev stuck on the wrong end of an unrelenting beating (excesivo "Cass"-tigo for you soccer fans), the ref called for the bell, handing The Bulgarian Brute a DQ win that he wasn’t remotely able to enjoy: Cass continued to pound on the Bulgarian until a last-ditch kick to the knee finally gave The Super Athlete an out to escape. Nia Jax confronted Sasha Banks Once again, Charlotte Flair stunned Sasha Banks at a pay-per-view title defense of the Raw Women’s Championship, brutalizing The Boss’ knee to earn her fourth championship victory in an OT WWE Iron Man Match at Roadblock: End of the Line. With the bout’s no-rematch clause putting Banks out of contention for the time being, Sasha took to the ring on a crutch and attempted to summon Charlotte for a show of sportsmanship and respect. What she got instead was Nia Jax, who clearly saw the maimed Boss as easy pickings and treated her as such, bulldozing her about the ring before taking her leave. Cedric Alexander vs Noam Dar To his credit, Cedric Alexander has mostly left Noam Dar to his own devices throughout The Scottish Supernova’s thirsty pursuit of Alexander’s gal pal, Alicia Fox. But no longer. Alexander and Dar finally squared off on Raw and Cedric quickly showed the smooth-talking Scot who was boss, powering through a punished knee and blasting Dar with the Lumbar Check to avenge his earlier 205 Live loss (evening their record in the process) and the honor of his girlfriend all at once. Of course, the thirst persisted, as Dar insisted after the match that Fox was the true prize in their rivalry, and even cribbed a line from “All I Want for Christmas is You.” Savage. Bayley vs Charlotte Flair With Sasha Banks in the rearview mirror, it’s time for another Superstar to step up and prove herself worthy to challenge Charlotte Flair for the Raw Women’s Title. And hey, it’s … Bayley!!! Well, we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves there. No contender has been announced. But The Huggable One didn’t just come at The Queen during her victory lap; she provoked Charlotte in a non-title match and won, earning her third consecutive victory over the reigning Raw Women’s Champion when she rallied from a Charlotte moonsault and executed a textbook backslide for the three. However, as the eagle-eyed Corey Graves pointed out, Charlotte’s shoulder made it off the mat outside the referee’s field of vision. Expect Bayley to have to prove herself once again, but don't be surprised if she pulls it off in round four. Results * Singles Match: '''Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big Cass (w/ Enzo Amore) by Disqualification * '''Singles Match: Cedric Alexander (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Noam Dar * Singles Match: '''Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Charlotte Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes